


《青焰》23（25）【锁文补全】

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong
Kudos: 17





	《青焰》23（25）【锁文补全】

罗望舒完全不知道那间办公室里发生的谈话，他只是莫名其妙从第二周起，就不被允许去学校了。  
不明真相的罗望舒跟罗奠山大吵了一场，最后把自己一个人锁在屋子里，饭也不吃，水也不喝，谁叫都不下来。他躲在自己的房间里，翻着终端上一条条信息，然后在翻到某一条时，他的手指停下了。  
那是他喜欢的一个男孩子，Alpha院校的，干净，有朝气，笑起来时阳光帅气，这是他第一次喜欢什么人，既是他的暗恋，也是他的初恋。其实从更早的少年懵懂期起，罗望舒就知道自己是被宠爱的。但喜欢上一个人就好像变得优柔寡断起来，不敢跟他搭话，可远远看一眼就会觉得心满意足。放学出来时，目光总不经意地去搜寻那个熟悉的身影。  
当然，十七岁的罗望舒的确还太年轻，以至于后来回想起来，他也分不清自己究竟是喜欢那个Alpha，还是青春期躁动的情绪在作孽。总之他总得喜欢个谁，哪怕那是个不确切的形象。干净，有朝气，阳光，这就是他幻想过的初恋的样子，所以在看到一个合适人选时，毫不犹豫。  
“听说你停课了，发生什么了吗？”  
就这么一条信息，足够他回顾很久，心里头像冒起水泡，可一想到自己被关在这一方天地中出不去，水泡顿时噼里啪啦全爆破。  
“望舒。”有人敲了敲他的门。  
是大哥。罗望舒第一时间把终端关上，藏到枕头下面，翻身趴在床上，做一副生无可恋的模样。  
得到应允推门而入的罗靳星一看到他就乐了。他从小跟罗望舒一起长大，此刻虽看不清那张“生无可恋”的脸，但光看姿势，就知道这个弟弟又在卖惨给哥哥。  
他也不戳破，过去像往常一样揽着罗望舒的肩膀：“我看看，谁家的小孩受委屈了？”  
十七岁的罗望舒装起委屈来丝毫不违和：“你家的！”  
“那谁欺负了我家的小孩？”罗靳星笑。  
“还是你家的！”罗望舒抠着枕头。  
“原来是爸爸又惹你不高兴了。”刚过二十二岁的罗靳星抄着他的胳膊一抱，丝毫不费力地把他抱到自己腿上坐着，“怎么他老跟你对着干呢，平时都不理我，你说他是不是偏心你？”  
十七岁的罗望舒，好像没比小时候变多少，还是小小的一个，尽管在多少Alpha眼里，他已然具备青涩的风情，可罗靳星眼里，他好像永远是那个爱撒娇发脾气的小孩子。  
“大哥马上要毕业了，下礼拜要出趟门，跟战友和同学们去结业旅行，一周之后回来，你在家一个人乖乖的，不要跟爸爸起矛盾，嗯？”  
罗望舒不干了：“你要旅游，带我一起走。”  
“不能带你一起走，听话。”  
罗望舒又闹起脾气，罗靳星只得哄他：“这样，你要是这周在家好好的，你要跟爸爸讨什么好，哥帮你去争取，好吧？”  
罗望舒还是不理会。  
“我带你回雪龙港玩？”罗靳星试探着抛出诱饵。  
“我考虑一下。”罗望舒半信半疑。  
“真的，不骗你。”  
他妥协：“那你早去早回。”  
罗靳星满口答应，心说总算完成任务。又坐在床边跟罗望舒说了会儿话，终于哄得他愿意下楼吃点东西，这才功成圆满地在弟弟额头上响亮地亲了一下。  
第二天一早，罗靳星出门时，还看到罗望舒穿着睡衣光着脚，站在门口送他。罗奠山站在他身旁，手搭在肩膀上，他果然也没反抗。  
罗靳星笑了一下，冲二人挥挥手，转身上了等待的车。  
阳光明媚，夏风怡人，很多年后罗靳星想起这一天，都会深深地后悔，如果没有离开家就好了。

罗靳星走的当天下午，罗奠山就带他去了医院。  
他隐约知道是为了延缓发情的事，为了这个他大哥也没少操心，只是多少医师开的药剂都吃着，他始终没什么发情的预兆。  
发情是什么感觉，他不知道。但那时候罗望舒已经知道自己情况特殊。他身边所有Omega都已经初次发情过，有些早熟的，据说第二次性发育不久后就发情了。  
也记得问起过，那是什么感觉，结果得到的答案五花八门，倒是Alpha们听到此类问题总笑得不怀好意：“等你们长大有自己的Alpha就会觉得不一样了。”  
Alpha们的发育总是比Omega要晚一些，但在性启蒙方面他们却总是早很多，仿佛是一项无师自通的技能。  
罗望舒还记得，有个Alpha朋友翻看他们的生物教育书时啧啧惊叹，说原来你们学得这么详细啊？又指着书上的几个重点说，这东西也算重点吗？这不是本来就该知道的常识嘛。  
于是从那个时候罗望舒就知道，Alpha们在性启蒙上跟他们学的东西都不一样。  
罗奠山带他来的是最顶级的医疗基地，找的人也不是普通医师，而是很权威且有经验的。  
抽血，化验，还有许多基础检查，枯燥的流程，一套下来将近一个小时。  
那之后他就被医师请到了外面，他百无聊赖地等了半小时，才看到罗奠山面色灰败地从屋里出来。门缝打开时，还能听到飘来的小半句医嘱：“记得跟孩子好好沟通商量啊。”  
但那之后罗奠山一句话都没有，沉默地将他带回了家。路上罗望舒几次三番试图搭话，罗奠山也只是冷着脸，很简短地回答。为了表达对这种心不在焉的不悦，罗望舒也决定不理他了。  
一种很有默契的冷战在二人之间展开。说冷战也不太确切，因为罗奠山并没有生气，当时的罗望舒虽能分辨这一点，却也觉得莫名其妙。  
他习惯不在这种时候触霉头，只知道罗奠山把自己锁在屋子里，每天也不下来吃饭。从他门口走过时，能闻到里头很重的烟味。  
有一次罗望舒半夜起来喝水，路过罗奠山的卧房，门没有关严，那时凌晨的天光刚亮起，罗望舒看到窗台落了一地的烟灰。

罗望舒本能地嗅到一股山雨欲来风满楼的味道。只是那时候他没什么本事，对发情一事又懵懂。直到罗奠山将一份合约跟一个Alpha带到他面前时，罗望舒还不明白发生了什么。  
罗奠山耐心地给他解释过一遍，罗望舒才总算搞明白他的意思。  
他近乎不可置信地看着罗奠山，指了指一旁站得笔挺的Alpha说：“你让我和他，做那种事？”  
他气得发抖，罗奠山沉声说：“最好的医师请过了，学校的校长也问过了，罗望舒，听话。”  
十七岁的罗望舒站得笔直，窗外一道光照进来，被百叶窗切割成很细的一条线，打在他通透的瞳仁上，锐利，刺眼。他笔直地站在罗奠山面前，问道：“不交配会死吗？”  
罗奠山似乎被他这句话触怒了，但他很快平静下来，取而代之的是一种无奈和疲倦。  
他竟针锋相对地回答道：“对，会死。”  
“如果我今天不签这份文件，又会怎么样？”罗望舒问。  
罗奠山像回答得很慢很累：“你不签，就我签，一样的。你没有成年，我是你的监护人。”  
罗望舒红着眼把合约扔在他面前：“就是这样的监护人？让我跟一个陌生的Alpha上床？让他把肮脏的阴茎插到我的身体里，再射精是吗？你就是这么监护的？”  
旁边的Alpha素质过硬，他是请来的契约Alpha，听到这话连眼都没眨一下，面无表情。  
倒是罗奠山眼里的神色一点点冷下来：“这话你跟谁学的？”  
罗望舒也顾不得形象了，他被气昏了头，喘着粗气瞪着眼睛，像一只被冒犯的小兽。  
“你知道爸爸也没办法。”见到他这副模样，罗奠山又放软点语气，“望舒，你也长大了，懂道理。首次发情期是道坎，你跟别的孩子情况不太一样，你自己心里也清楚。如果没有Alpha的配合，你真的会有危险。”  
“那我宁愿死！”  
罗奠山低头看一眼被罗望舒摔在地上的合约，重新坐下，只是淡淡招呼身边的Alpha：“让你见笑了。孩子还小，不懂事。我跟他讲不通道理，你帮帮忙吧。”  
旁边Alpha犹豫了一下，什么也没说。他安静地服从，走到罗望舒面前释放了自己的信息素。  
罗奠山的确把他护得很好，以至于他在父亲与大哥的羽翼下一直平安地成长到十七岁。属于成人世界的危险信息素总是离他很远，即使他偶尔听到些关于Alpha危险的信息素的故事，也仅限于知道，并不曾感同身受。  
但此刻汹涌而来的高契合度信息素，几乎瞬间将他卷入深渊，让他立刻臣服。  
罗望舒有记忆以来，第一次接触这样强悍的Alpha信息素。不同于同龄人之间的挑衅，骚扰或小打小闹，这是真正属于成人的性信息素。  
猛烈，霸道，强侵略性，不允许反抗，来自真正的支配者。  
他跪伏在地面，一种前所未有的陌生感觉攫住了他，令他惊恐。渴望温暖，渴望被拥抱，渴望被……他完全被这种陌生的恐惧支配了。  
罗奠山弯下腰，很缓慢地捡起那份被罗望舒打散的合约。他脸上的一切瞬间老去，包括那双眼中的痛惜。  
最终他掏出胸口的笔，直接翻到了契约最后一页，监护人签字的地方。他知道只要自己签了字，这份契约即刻生效。看着一直宝贝的小儿子匍匐在脚边，他已经快成年了，可在罗奠山眼里，他还那么小。  
笔尖迟迟下不去，直到罗奠山眼前又浮现那份死亡档案上的少年——他终于落下了笔。

之后的感官变得很混乱。他落入一个陌生的怀抱，有人抱着他进了屋。  
身体在极度痛苦中，弓起的后背一接触到柔软的床面，罗望舒有片刻的清醒。这一清醒就猝不及防地跟那个陌生Alpha对上了眼。  
“别怕，我会很温柔。”Alpha说。  
他如梦初醒，也不知哪里来的力气挣开Alpha的怀抱，又或者那个Alpha本来也没想拦着他，他就这么从床上滚到地上。  
“爸！”罗望舒大吼，“你带我出去，你不能这么对我！我有喜欢的人了，我才刚知道什么是喜欢！爸！”  
没有回应。罗望舒低下头，哭了。  
他被Alpha抱回床上，他坐在床上哭得伤心难过，看上去就像个半大的孩子，那个Alpha看似强势却也手足无措，最后只好不说话，半搂着他的肩膀凑上来亲。  
罗望舒就是那时候猛地抬头，稚嫩的一双眼，目光却像能割破人。  
“敢碰我，就杀了你！我说到做到！”  
其实一个十七岁的软弱的Omega，能有多大的威慑力？可那个Alpha也不知怎的，在那一刻被他眼里的某些东西震动了。  
他收起自己侵略性的信息素，转而变成一种更为温和的抚慰，半蹲在罗望舒床前说：“如果你死了，你想杀我也杀不成。”  
“但如果我活着……”话说到一半就挺不住了。  
他近乎疯狂地想靠近这个Alpha，想要他的体温，想要他抚摸自己，想要肌肤相亲，想要有更深的接触。  
那个Alpha似乎饶有兴趣地看他挣扎，既不伸手抱他，也并非拒绝他。  
“我要发情了。”罗望舒感到自己的身体在释放信息素，即使这是他从未有过的经历，可他就是知道自己要发情了。  
“我知道。”Alpha说。  
“你的契约我看了，协助我成功度过首次发情期，对吗？”  
“对。”Alpha起了好奇心，好奇他究竟要做什么。  
罗望舒说到这里，目光又有些涣散。他突然一口咬住指尖，只咬得鲜血淋漓才松口，终于又恢复了点神志。  
Alpha就见他喘息着说：“那么，我以罗家二公子私人的名义与你再签订一份协议。我命令你也请求你，协助我度过这次发情期——在没有任何性接触的前提下。”  
Alpha愣住了，他看着因体力不支埋在被褥里的那张雪白的脸，少年的，青涩的，明明虚弱不堪，却又无比顽强。  
他应该立马拒绝这个请求，这关乎到他的职业素养。  
可鬼使神差地，Alpha却答应了。因为看向那张脸时，他忽然有个非常非常想知道的答案——  
一个人的意志，究竟可以坚韧到什么程度？


End file.
